world_defying_dan_godfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Martial Sect
The Extreme Martial Sect is one of the eight Righteous Sects that rule over lands which include the Southern Martial Empire. Shen Xiang joined this sect. In the Extreme Martial Sect there was one very huge square which could accommodate hundreds of thousands of people. Every month, Elders from the Elder Courtyard would discourse in the plaza as such, most of the disciples would gather there on such an occasion. Inner Sect Assessment the most important event of the year. As long as they were Outer Sect Disciples , they had the qualification to sign up. The first assessment was to test a disciples strength, and if one does not pass the test, they would be eliminated. Strength was tested by punching a pre-established array. After a punch had landed, it would show the corresponding value that represented a measure of strength. Only upon reaching a certain value, would one be said to have passed. Only the disciples with a value exceeding 1000 were allowed to pass, and many Outer Sect Disciples could only reach about 600, some could even reach 700, but there weren't many who could achieve it. From this, one could tell that the Extreme Martial Outer Sect Disciples strength was very uniform. the second assessment It is mainly used to test the endurance and Elder Dan personally conducts the second test. test was going to be performed by walk from one end of the square to another under strong pressure. If one was able to reach the other end it could be considered passing the second assessment. The giant square was more that 300 zhang (1km or 1093 yd) wide. the third assessment is an integrated test. Every year it is different but equally challenging. Some regions in the Mysterious Realm you will have to carry on a mission to hunt and kill demon beasts, and you must do it within three days, while each person must hunt three Grade-10 demon beasts! There are a very large number of demon beasts inside, and their strength is also comparable with yours, so as long as you complete this, you can pass the third assessment. 3000 Martial Courtyards Larger the number of courtyard the weaker the people usually are. The originally 3000 martial courtyards of the Extreme Martial Sects had already been increased to 5000. And with that the Inner Sect’s martial courtyard had also been increased from 329 to 500, and only the 15 True Disciple Courtyards remained the same! It was because it still didn’t have enough people to increase their count, and even if the Peerless Martial Sect had been incorporated, martial artists of the True Martial Realm were not a lot, and that was why there was no increase. (Ch-105) 3000 - 330 = outer disciple’s Martial Courtyards * Each courtyard can have at least 50 people * Have to pay yearly tuition of 3000 crystal stones 329 - 16 = inner disciple’s Martial Courtyards * Strength at least 10th level mortal realm * To become inner disciple person has to pass a test. * each courtyard has no more than ten Inner Sect Disciples * Every month you can receive 300 True Qi Dan and 3000 crystal stones, and every year one True Elemental Dan. Also, whenever you go out to perform the missions, you will also get some healing and detoxification dans. (Benefits depend on your courtyards rank) * they also have their own life threatening missions that they were required to complete. 15 - 1 = core disciple’s Martial Courtyards * Usually, all core disciples were above the True Martial Realm * estimate there were only 200 True Disciples in the Extreme Martial Sect 0 = the elder courtyard * The Extreme Martial Sect’s Dean is the 0th Martial Courtyard’s Chief The Extreme Dan Courtyard * the organization responsible for dans here in the Extreme Martial Sect. * Although there was only one courtyard, it was however divided into 8 small courtyards. * Only a 2nd level Alchemist can enter the Extreme Dan Courtyard. * Elder Dan is the Courtyard chief Members * Elder Dan * Shen Xiang * Gu Dongchen * Wu Kaiming Category:Sects Category:Organizations Category:Extreme Martial Sect Category:Eight Righteous Sects